The present invention relates generally to a frame assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved joint for a frame assembly that may include a protective member.
Typically, motor vehicle frame assemblies include lengthwise tubular frame members that are connected to transverse tubular frame members. These members are generally connected by either placing one member on top of another or by placing the end of the lengthwise member against the side of the transverse member. Then, the mating surfaces are welded.
This prior method of attaching tubular members is problematic since it is difficult to align the two members inasmuch as they only contact each other in a single plane. The longitudinal frame member must be precisely aligned with the transverse frame member to provide the proper contact points for welding and the correct orientation between the members.
Also, since prior art joints result in only one plane of connection, the joints are difficult to make structurally sound. Further, prior art joints often result in one tubular member being closed on both ends, which required holes to be made in the blocked frame members to permit protective coatings to be applied to the frame members.
Additionally, motor vehicle frame assemblies for automobiles generally support a bumper to protect the automobile against collisions. The bumper is typically positioned high enough off the ground so as to not to contact the ground during normal use of the automobile and to contact other automobiles. However, the bumper typically provides no protection if the automobile collides with a curb since the bumper is typically spaced well above the curb. If an automobile collides with a curb head on, the bumper can pass over the curb permitting the curb to contact and damage the underbody of the automobile, depending on the height of the curb and the underbody of the automobile. If the curb was to contact the frame of the automobile, serious damage could occur to the automobile frame. Not only would this provide a safety hazard, but damage to the frame could result in costly repairs and permanent damage to the structural integrity of the frame.
This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved connection between frame members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved joint between two hydroformed members.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved joint between frame members that can facilitate alignment, increase surface contact area; and provide drainage for coating on the frame members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved motor vehicle frame assembly that includes protective members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a joint for a motor vehicle frame that includes a protective member that protects the joint from collisions.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the foregoing objectives may be achieved by frame assembly for a motor vehicle, comprising a first frame member having a first surface facing a first direction and a second surface facing a second direction; and an overlapping frame member rigidly secured to the first frame member and having a first section and a flange protruding from the first section, the first section and the flange of the overlapping frame forming a recess having a shape corresponding to the first and second surfaces of the first member, the first member being received within the recess and mating with the first section and the flange of the overlapping frame member, the first section of the overlapping frame member abutting the first surface of the first frame member and the flange of the overlapping frame member overlapping and contacting the second surface of the first member, the overlapping frame member having a hollow interior, the flange having an end forming an opening communicating with the hollow interior, and the flange and the first frame member forming a passageway extending across the first frame member and between the opening and the hollow interior of the overlapping frame member.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the foregoing objectives may also be achieved by providing assembly of supporting members for a motor vehicle, comprising an upper member having a first surface and an opposite, second surface; and a lower member coupled to the upper member, the lower member having a central portion and a flange extending from the central portion in a first direction and forming an upwardly-open receiving cavity in the lower member, the flange having a leading edge lying in a first plane and facing towards the first direction, the lower member being positioned within the cavity of the lower member, the second surface of the upper member having a first section positioned within the cavity and overlapping the flange while being spaced from the first plane and a protrusion extending beyond the leading edge outside the receiving cavity with a portion of the protrusion positioned in the first plane to protect the leading edge from objects within the first plane and approaching the leading edge in a second direction, which is opposite the first direction.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the foregoing objectives may also be achieved by providing method of forming a frame assembly for a motor vehicle comprising forming an upper hydroformed frame member by a method comprising, providing a tubular metallic blank having a tubular metallic wall, placing the tubular metallic blank into a die cavity of a die assembly, the die cavity having die surfaces, and providing a high pressure fluid into an interior of the blank to expand the metallic wall of a central portion of the blank outwardly into conformity with the die surfaces of the die cavity to define a first section and a protrusion extending away from the first section; forming a lower hydroformed frame member by a method comprising, providing a tubular metallic blank having a tubular metallic wall, placing the tubular metallic blank into a die cavity of a die assembly, the die cavity having die surfaces, and providing a high pressure fluid into an interior of the blank to expand the metallic wall of a central portion of the blank outwardly into conformity with the die surfaces of the die cavity to define a central portion; forming a flange and an upwardly-open receiving cavity in the lower hydroformed frame member, the flange extending from the central portion in a first direction, the flange having a leading edge lying in a first plane and facing towards the first direction; and attaching the upper frame member to the lower frame member with the upper member being positioned within the cavity of the lower member, the first section of the upper member being positioned within the cavity and overlapping the flange while being spaced from the first plane and the protrusion of the upper member extending beyond the leading edge outside the cavity with at least a portion of the protrusion positioned in the first plane.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.